


Inertia Creeps

by MidnightStorm6593



Series: Pray for Rain [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew that choosing to go to New Orleans with Kol could be a perfect disaster. She didn't think she'd find herself in the middle of a war between witches, vampire, werewolves, and humans, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They reach New Orleans well into the night. By that time, Bonnie is more relieved to finally get out of the car.

"Welcome to New Orleans, darling," Kol says with a grin as he opens the passenger door for her. She smiles back as she forces her cramped muscles to move.

The first thing she notices is that the air is warm and practically buzzing with energy. The second thing she notices is that New Orleans had this strange mix of new and old. The French Quarter practically seemed like an ode to days past amidst a backdrop of modern skyscrapers.

"Can you feel it?" Kol asks her, a large hand on her back guiding her. "The whole place is practically dripping with magical and supernatural energy, isn't it?"

"Yeah…it's a strange feeling, but I think I like it so far," Bonnie admits with a smile.

Even though she literally just got here, she instantly understands why writers like Anne Rice use this city so often as a setting for their Gothic literature.

They enter the Palace Royale Hotel and Bonnie finds herself amazed by the beauty of it.

"This is definitely a far cry from that little studio apartment just outside of Mystic Falls," Bonnie tells Kol.

"Well, we have no reason to hide out anymore," Kol replies. "We actually used to own a large house in the heart of the French Quarter, but since I haven't been here in a hundred years, I'm not sure if it's still ours…"

A bell hop brings their bags to their suite and Bonnie lays back on the luxurious bed, sighing as her cramped muscles stretch out. She smiles as she feels Kol's weight on her and his lips pressing against hers.

"I say that we christen this room and then go out and see what the Quarter has in store of us," Kol whispers in between peppering her lips, face, and neck with kisses.

"Except, I have the feeling that when  _you_ get started, we won't be leaving for a while. Like days," Bonnie says with a small laugh that breaks into a sigh when Kol finds a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "Okay, seriously, though," she says, pulling away from Kol. "I really wanna see some of New Orleans tonight."

Kol sighs, but stands up and pulls Bonnie up with him.

"Don't pout," she says, rolling her eyes at him. "I've barely ever been out of Virginia before and I'm excited." Pause. "Well, there was that trip to New York, but that was really more of a business trip because of the whole 'trying to get to the cure before Silas, or Elena, or Rebekah, or anybody' thing…"

"I am interested to see how things have changed," Kol admits, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Look at you suddenly being all gentlemanly," Bonnie teases as she loops her arm through Kol's. They make their way towards the lobby.

"Only to get you in bed later," he replies with a cheeky grin. Bonnie laughs and reaches over to smack his shoulder.

As they step outside, Bonnie can't help but feel a little awed. The whole city just seemed so… _alive._

Full out parades were in the street, musicians, artists, psychics, and more lined the sidewalks. Crowds were happily drinking and dancing out in the sidewalks and streets.

"So, what do you think?" Kol asks.

"It's definitely different than little Mystic Falls," Bonnie replies with a smile, taking the sights in. "It seems very…free. How much has it changed from what you remember?"

"The buildings are mostly the same, although, they seem to serve different purposes now," he gestures towards a corner bar for example. "The lights are brighter, though, the people are a lot freer. Disease isn't as rampant, either. That yellow fever plague in 1905 really put a damper on things…although, that's something that's changed all over."

"Yay for modern technology and decent plumbing," Bonnie says dryly.

As they round a Kol, she feels Kol suddenly grab her and vamp-speed them into a dark corner.

"Wh—"

Kol shakes his head and places a finger against his lips to quiet her. His gaze, however, stays focused on the street.

Bonnie follows his gaze and sees a crowd starting to gather. She jumps slightly and Kol's grip tightens on her. Some of the people in the crowd were literally dropping down from balconies.

 _Vampires,_ Bonnie realizes.  _They must be vampires._

Still, though, she can't believe how… _open_ they were being. Sure they could compel humans, but in a city so populated, shouldn't they be at least a  _little_ cautious?

She sees that one of them in particular appears to be in charge. He's a tall black man that walks with such an air of authority that one most definitely did not want to cross him if they could help him. She sees that he's also accompanied by… _Klaus?_

 _What the hell is Klaus doing here?_ Bonnie wonders.

Looking up at Kol again, she can see that he's just as confused as she is.

Focusing back on the street, she watches as a couple of vampires pull a woman to Klaus and the lead vampire. She's clearly afraid and her hands are bound in front of her with a thick white rope.

Bonnie moves forward, wanting to help her, but Kol's grip is firm and prevents her from doing so.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux," the lead vampire addresses her. "You have been accused of practicing witchcraft in the Quarter, a crime which is punishable by death as per the rules set in place and enforced by  _me_. How do you plead?"

With a grin, he turns and says something to Klaus, but Bonnie can't catch what.

"Come on, Jane, tick-tock," the lead vampire says impatiently, turning back to the woman.

"I didn't do anything," the woman replies. Despite her obvious fear, her voice is even, determined, and defiant.

"That's a lie," the lead vampire replies. "You know you witches can't make a move without me knowing it and you all  _hate_ that I know it." Pause. "Now, how about instead of wasting our time with this little game, you tell me what you're brewing in that cauldron of yours? If you tell me, I might grant you leniency."

"Rot in hell, you monster," Jane-Anne spits.

The vampire just laughs before snapping forward, whipping something across Jane-Anne's throat, splitting it open. When he pulls back, Bonnie realizes it was a simply tree branch. Jane-Anne clutches at her throat, blood pouring from it, before collapsing on the street, dead.

Bonnie can't help the loud shriek of horror that Kol tries to muffle, but isn't too successful at. Despite the loud cheering from the crows, some vampires hear and turn their way.

Calmly, Kol steps out of the shadows, pulling Bonnie with him. Some of the vampires look at them menacingly, but Kol gives them a warning look, practically giving off an aura of danger.

"Kol," the lead vampire greets. Despite the wide smile on his face, it's clear that he's far from thrilled.

 _Wait, they know each other?_ She looks at the lead vampire and then at Kol, clearly confused.

"Marcel. You've certainly changed from the pathetic lackey that would follow my brother around everywhere…or have you?" Kol asks, looking over at Klaus with a bold grin.

"I can assure you that things have changed in New Orleans since you left a hundred years ago in a box."

"I don't have time for your usual arguments," Klaus growls, stepping in. "I was informed of a conspiracy against me involving Jane-Anne Deveraux and now that you've killed her, despite my explicitly telling you I wanted to speak with her…"

"Okay," Marcel says with a laugh, holding up his hands. "Why don't we all go inside for a drink and we can all talk?" He makes a motion with his hand and most of the vampires start to disperse.

"You're going to just leave here out here?" Bonnie half-whispers, looking at the body that now lay in the street.

"It sends a message," Marcel replies.

Bonnie presses her lips together in anger and she fully intends to send the vampire several waves of pain, but Kol leans down and whispers, "Don't. Not yet."

Despite everything in her screaming otherwise, she listens to Kol for now. He clearly knew this vampire and something in her is saying that things are a lot more complicated then they seemed. That's how it usually goes, anyway.

And that's how she finds herself seated in the corner of a bar with Kol, Klaus, and this new vampire.

_A witch and three vampires walk into a bar…_

"I'm Marcel. Marcel Gerard," he introduces himself to Bonnie as he pours a round of drinks. "And you are?"

Bonnie remains silent, glaring at him instead.

"Ah, well, I suppose I didn't exactly make the best first impression. Did I,  _Bonnie Bennett?_ "

Bonnie feels herself go cold and Kol stiffens beside her.

_How the hell would he possibly know who I am?_

"I keep tabs on everything going on in my city,  _witch._ "

"I'd choose my next words very,  _very_ carefully if I were you," Kol says ominously.

"To make this city run smoothly, I control  _everything._ The humans, the vampires, the werewolves, and especially the witches," Marcel continues, seemingly not phased by Kol's threatening demeanor. "The werewolves have been banished to the bayou under the pain of death and the witches are forbidden from doing magic here, also under the pain of death." He gives Bonnie a pointed look.

"And how would you possibly know whether the witches are performing magic or not?" Klaus asks suspiciously.

"Let's just say I have a secret weapon."

Ominous silence falls upon the table and Bonnie's at a loss of what to say or think.

"You are all welcome here as my guests. But order must be maintained and my rules must be followed," Marcel tells them adamantly.

"And if we decide not to play by your so-called rules?" Kol asks with a strange little smile. Bonnie recognizes that as the look he gets when he's ready to either charm someone or kill them. And there was definitely not question of which he wants to do right now.

"Then you suffer the consequences."

"And what would the consequences be? Death?" Klaus asks, clearly amused. "Seeing as you can't kill either me or Kol and he's easily rip you about before you could every lay a hand on his dear little witch…"

"Klaus, you are my sire and me what I am. I will respect you as such," Marcel says stiffly. "But things have changed since you last left New Orleans to burn to the ground. This is now  _my_ city. I am the king you will respect me as such."

"Hmm, well we'll take this conversation under advisement," Kol says wryly. It's clear that he doesn't plan to think it over at all, though.

Klaus, on the other hand, looks positively murderous.

As Bonnie and Kol stand up to leave, she finds herself wanting to say something to Marcel. Something to let him know that he doesn't have the upper hand that he thinks he does. Not after all she's faced within the past couple years.

But perhaps it's better to let him think that he does have the upper hand. At least for now.

She and Kol step outside the bar. Looking down the street, she sees that they witch's body still lay there, but others have gathered to begin what looks like a vigil.

They make their way back to the hotel and Bonnie finds that the earlier excitement of having been in such a beautiful place has rapidly disappeared.

 _And here I honestly believed that Silas would have been the end of all my problems…_ she thinks as they enter their room.

"Come on, darling," Kol says, taking her by the wrist and guiding her into the bathroom.

He twist the tap of the bathtub on. She notices that the apparatus is large enough to fit at least ten grown people in.

She allows Kol to undress her and lead her into the tub. The water is a little hotter than she normally likes, but it still feels nice when it hits her skin. Kol settles in behind her, folding her into his arms until her back is pressed against his bare chest.

They sit there in silence for a few moments before Bonnie finally speaks up.

"We should have…we should've done  _something,"_ she tells Kol quietly. "We just stood there and watched that witch get killed."

"I knew Marcel when he was just a child. Klaus raised him actually." Bonnie blinks in surprise, shifting at little to glance at Kol. The idea of Klaus actually raising anyone was kinda crazy and ridiculous to think about. "He always tried to make us all believe that he was fearless, but you could always see that he was a scared little boy. Even when he grew to adulthood," Kol continues. "But now…he truly seems to have no fear," he runs a hand up her bare arm. "Whatever this so-called weapon he has, we need to know what it is before we do anything. And we also need to know what Klaus is planning on doing as well."

His hand reaches her shoulder, then her neck, moving her hair to the other side of her neck, the wet ends clinging to her sin. He presses his lips against her pulse point, seductively sucking at it a little bit.

"And how many people are going to get killed in the meantime?" Bonnie asks, refusing to get distracted by Kol's ministrations.

"I don't care as long as you're safe."

Bonnie huffs and tries to break away from him, but he holds her to his chest tightly.

She's seen what happened when the Salvatores had taken the stance that nothing mattered but Elena and Bonnie certainly doesn't want anyone behaving like that on her behalf.

"Yeah, but I do," Bonnie insists firmly. "I care."

Kol sighs and drops his forehead down onto the crook of her neck.

"It's late and we have only just been New Orleans for a couple of hours," he says. "We can talk more about this in the morning." He spins her around so that she's now facing him.

Bonnie opens her mouth to protests, but Kol kisses her hard, swallowing her words. His hand then slips down to that special place between her thighs.

"You're trying to distract me again," Bonnie says breathlessly. She moans and brings her arms up from the water to clutch at his biceps as his thumb brushes teasingly against her clit. "I mean it, though, if this vampire is killing witches for practicing magic, I'm going to do something about it."

"I know," he replies. He sinks two fingers into her, causing her to cry out. Her fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck and tug at the strands a bit. "And believe me, I no fan of that little whelp. But let's be smart about this, okay?"

Bonnie nods and moans as his fingers curl upwards in her and the pressure of his thumb increases on her clit. Just as she feels herself about to orgasm, he pulls away.

Then, he easily takes her by the hips and lifts her up to slide her back down on his throbbing erection.

She moves frantically against him, tugging at his hair. Her lips meet his, then fall against his cheek, and then eventually his neck. She can vaguely hear the water sloshing about in the bathtub, but she can't bring herself to care about the mess they were undoubtedly making.

Still, though, even as her pleasure builds into a crescendo, she can't help but wonder what she's gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol's still asleep when she wakes up. She can't help but smile a little bit at how young he looks with his face half-smushed into the pillow.

Sitting up, she reaches down and grabs his shirt that's laying on the floor and pulls it on to cover herself up before heading towards the balcony. The morning air feels muggy, but she doesn't it mind it too much.

She pulls out one of the chairs that was pushed into the balcony table and curls up in it. Then, she closes her eyes and listens to the music that was playing in the streets below.

Even though she hasn't been here very long, Bonnie can't deny that she finds herself heavily drawn to this city. It was just so alive and bursting at the seams.

But then her mind drifts back to the previous night when that vampire—Marcel—killed that witch. As beautiful and lively as the city seemed, there was definitely no denying it had a very active and very seedy supernatural underbelly.

"You should come back to bed," Kol says from behind her, breaking through her thoughts. He leans down and brushes her messy hair off to the side to press a seductive kiss to the curve where her neck meets her shoulder.

"If I come back to bed, it'll only be to sleep," she replies sternly. "You wore me out last night."

Kol laughs, obviously taking some pride in that.

She smiles briefly before letting out a small sigh.

"I can see the wheels turning in your mind," he informs her, taking a seat in the other chair across the table.

"I keep thinking about what happened last night with that witch and Marcel," she admits, biting her lip.

Before Kol can respond, his cellphone starts to ring. He pulls it out of his picket and glances at the screen, his eyebrows raising slightly before he answers.

"Nik," Kol says by way of greeting. "The old governor's house? What happened to the Abattoir?"

Bonnie really wishes she could hear the other side of the conversation because as it went on, she could see Kol becoming more and more displeased.

"So…what was that about?" Bonnie asks when Kol hangs up the phone.

"Nik wants us to meet him," Kol replies. He sits back and purses his lips.

"About Marcel?" Bonnie assumes.

He nods in response.

"So…is he on our side or…?"

"The only side Nik is ever on is his own."

Bonnie bites her lips again. She had managed to take down Silas (granted, with some help) and she has no doubt she could take down Klaus (she couldn't kill him, but she could desiccate him…she's done it before) and Marcel if she really put her mind to it. But could she take them both on at the same time? Not to mention, she still has no idea how Marcel was maintain control over witches here…

God, this was all so complicated.

"Well, I guess we should go get dressed," Bonnie says, standing up.

* * *

The place Klaus is staying at—she remembers Kol referring to it as the old governor's mansion—it reminds her of Lockwood manor. Beautiful, but too massive and too opulent at the same time.

She hadn't expected Elijah to be there.

"Miss. Bennett," he says in greeting, "Kol."

"Elijah, shouldn't you be off playing house with your dear Katherine?" Kol asks with a wry smile. "Then again, you always did come running when it was Nik calling." There's no mistaking the bitterness in his voice.

"Now, now," Klaus says drolly, entering the foyer. "Where's Bekah?" He asked, looking around.

"She's not interested in coming," Elijah says flatly, causing Klaus to frown.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asks Klaus, blunt and to the point, which is something Klaus could appreciate.

"I want my city back, of course. And you all are going to help me."

Kol scoffs, Elijah purses his lips and shoves his hands in his pockets, and Bonnie just stares.

"And I'd help you because…?" Bonnie asks dryly.

"Don't tell me after that macabre display last night you're content to leave Marcel in power," Klaus retorts.

"No, but I'm not exactly 'content' to trade in one sociopath for another."

"Say the witch who's dating a sociopath."

"No need to get nasty," Kol interjects, his lips quirked into a dry smile. Then, turning to Bonnie, he says, "Unlike Marcel, Nik isn't foolish enough to believe he can indefinitely control every single witch in the Quarter."

Bonnie bites her lips. Throwing her lot in with Klaus is very dangerous and very risky, but hadn't she done the same with Kol when it came to Silas and the cure?

 _Not to mention the fact that he's going to go after Marcel whether or not we agree to help him,_ Bonnie thinks.  _And the enemy of my enemy is…well, definitely not my friend, but it's one less problem for now. Hopefully._

"So what is your brilliant plan?" Kol asks.

"Simple, we befriend Marcel and then take him down from the inside out," Klaus replies.

"Except there's no way in hell Marcel would believe that from  _me,"_ Kol points out. "And he knows  _you_ and all about your power-hungry trips. And  _everyone_ knows Elijah will take whichever side you're on…"

"What about the other witches?" Bonnie asks. "I mean, they can't be happy to just sit by while all this is happening, especially since one of their own just got killed last night."

"They're holding vigil for Jane-Anne Deveraux," Elijah supplies. "Marcel won't allow the body to be moved. Her sister, Sophie Deveraux has expressed interesting in meeting you, however," he tells Bonnie.

Bonnie raises her eyebrows.

* * *

Kol wants to go with her to see the witches, but they both agree it's best the she does it alone. Odds were, they wouldn't trust Kol at all…it was a surprise that they had even spoken with Elijah at all.

Despite it still being daylight, candles are lit and witches line the street where Jane-Anne's body lay. She still can't wrap her head around the fact that this is all in the open, yet no humans ever seem to be around to question it.

Bonnie slowly approaches those who had gathered around the body.

She's not sure what to say. There's one woman who was crouched by Jane-Anne's head, carefully and slowly running her hand through the dead woman's hair.

She bears such a resemblance to Jane-Anne that Bonnie knows this must be her sister.

The woman looks over at Bonnie and stands up.

"You're Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett, aren't you?" she asks.

Bonnie silently nods. She doesn't know what to think about the fact that she's apparently known her.

"I'm Sophie, Jane-Anne's sister. Will you come with me?"

Bonnie nods and begins to follow Sophie.

"How come this is just all out in the open?" Bonnie asks as they walk.

"Nobody comes here anymore, but witches," Sophie replies. "And Marcel won't let us bury her…it's another way of showing the power he has over us. He knows her soul won't be at rest until we bury her."

"I'm sorry about Jane-Anne," Bonnie says sincerely.

Sophie swallows heavily and nods.

Sophie ends up taking her to a cemetery and Bonnie would be lying if she said she doesn't find it at least a little creepy.

"This ground has been consecrated by the witches, so vampires can't enter without an invitation," Sophie explains.

Bonnie could feel supernatural energy throughout New Orleans, but this cemetery in particular…it feels like every particle in her body is humming with the magic in the air.

"What…" Bonnie stops herself, not quite sure how to phrase this question delicately.

"What the hell is going on in New Orleans?" Sophie asks with a wry grin. "How can one vampire who, in all honestly, isn't more extraordinary than your average vampire possible have  _every_ witch in this town cowering in fear?"

"Yeah."

"It's a long story, but it all comes down to a single witch. She's young, but very powerful and about eight months ago, Marcel took her and she can tell him whenever a witch is using magic here."

"How…how is that possible?" Bonnie asks. "I've never heard of anything like that."

She knows you could detect when magic has been used on an object or a person, but to know exactly when, where, and who was casting a spell?

"That's because your magic is different. Yours comes from nature and your ancestors are mainly there to serve as guides."

 _And sometimes judge and jury,_ Bonnie thinks silently.

"But here in the Quarter, our magic comes from our ancestors. Each time one of us passes, we perform a special ritual to consecrate them here and they join the ancestors to help strengthen us. Because of it, the witches who practice this type of magic here are all connected to one another. And it's why we can't leave. If we did, we'd be too far away from where our ancestors were laid to rest and we couldn't perform magic."

The explanation, for the most part, makes sense. Bonnie knew that there were different types of magic…she had dabbled in Expression before as well as another type of dark magic that she wasn't sure even had a name. Still…

"But it's more than just that, isn't it? Because, otherwise, wouldn't Marcel have had the bright idea to take a witch sooner?" Bonnie asks.

Based on Sophie's expression, Bonnie can tell that the other witch is half-pleased and half wary that Bonnie can figure out there's more than she's letting on.

"It's very complicated and there's only so much we can discuss at one time."

Bonnie's tempted to make the complaint that she can't do anything to help if she doesn't know everything that's really going on, but Marcel seems like the type to have eyes everywhere and if he or one of his lackeys saw them in the cemetery…it was best that they leave soon.

"You're sister…Jane-Anne, Marcel killed her for practicing magic," Bonnie begins, switching the subject. "Do you know what kind of spell she was performing?"

"A summoning spell," Sophie replies. "She called on the ancestors to bring us anybody who's strong enough to take Marcel down. And it obviously worked because there's Klaus, an Original who knows Marcel inside and out. I know his brothers are here and since they're Originals as well, Marcel can't kill them because they don't abide by his rules. And then there's you, a Bennett witch who managed to stop the world's oldest and most powerful immortal."

That revelation makes Bonnie more than a little nervous. But there's another revelation that's satisfying; since she doesn't practice ancestral magic, Marcel's witch would have no idea if Bonnie was practicing magic or not.


End file.
